Sometimes We Forget
by RayGirl91
Summary: Oneshots featuring Sesshoumaru and Rin. Fatherdaughter and as a couple. Some AU, some normal. Some angsty and some fluffy. PLEASE read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Sometimes We Forget_ - Oneshot**

**Genres: Who knows? Sad I guess. O.o**

**Pairings: Not really anything. Maybe a father/daughter Rin/Sess one.**

**Inspiration: My little muse, Ray-chan. She can be so spirit lifting on my depressed days!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:**

**Rachael: I do not own any of the characters in this story!**

**Inu: Wow, a disclaimer? Usually you just think 'screw disclaimers'.**

**Rachael: Well… yea I do.**

**Rin: So why one now?**

**Rachael: Is that important?**

**Sess: Perhaps, it is.**

**Rachael: Yea…

* * *

**

She rests her head against him. She whimpers. Inside he feels himself fold in two. He wants her to live. He wants her to die.

The air is cold. It presses against the impossible pair. Rin – so fragile and weak – is dying. Sesshoumaru holds her in his arms, and her small body quakes and trembles. And somewhere deep beneath the surface, he does too. He had forgotten, somehow, how easily she could break.

He had somehow, _somehow_ forgotten what she was. She was human. She would die.

The demon lord stepped lightly across the terrain. The land swelled and died beneath his feet. It sloped and curved and led to him somewhere. _Somewhere_.

"I am cold," she murmurs. Rin is cold. Sesshoumaru unconsciously pulls her closer, and he feels her shiver. Her scent – spoiled by that fatal sickness – wraps tightly around his senses. Jaken walks quietly, obediently, behind his lord. He mourns in his own way, for he knows too, that she is dying.

He knew – because he had always known – that he should have killed her. He could have done it – then – without looking back. He could have let her die and forgotten her. He might have been able to wipe her so easily from his memory. It was too late now, for that.

The wind wraps icy tendrils around them. Winding and unwinding in their own way. The sunlight seems somehow dead to him, brilliantly shining on his back. It was the warmth he could never reach. The warmth she would never again feel in this life.

Her eyes – so glassy and distant – stare listlessly up at him. Her mouth hangs slightly agape. Her skin is cold, and she is pale. He hears her shallow breaths in short gasps, and he feels the thrumming heart in her cage slow.

_And Sesshoumaru feels her die._

It is a fleeting feeling. Her soul drifts away leaving a hollow shell of what she is. _Of what she was. _

And he knows all ready that he will wait for her to come back.

And he does wait. He waits for eternity. And he dies waiting for her to return.

And she was remembered.

Because he had _always_ known, that he would always remember Rin.

Just like he had _always_ known she would die.

But sometimes – he also knows – we forget.

* * *

**NOTES: Yep. Pretty sad, I know. I was afraid to post this because it might resemble "A Thousand Beautiful Things" by Resmiranda too much. By the way, read that. It's frikken' AWESOME. Just a one-shot. I won't continue it… I'll get to updating my fics soon.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review! –Begs–**


	2. Beneath a Weeping Willow

I've decided to juts post all my little Sess/Rin one-shots here. I'll tell you if they're romantic or not at the beginning of each. The last one, of course, was not. And neither is this one. It as inspired by a poem I wrote for L.A. XD Yes. I write Inuyasha poems for language arts. Better than normal poems. –Nods-

**Beneath the Weeping Willow (Romantic!)**

The sky was a dismal gray. Rain fell in icy sheets, making everything seem to drift in an endless haze. Wind whipped the long grass about in an ever-flowing sea of green. The coppery smell of blood curled in his senses. He flexed his claws. Never before had the scent bothered him so much as it did now. Face shielded from bottled emotions, Sesshoumaru descended down the grassy slope.

He felt off balance, almost. Toujikin hung heavy at his hip – alone. Tenseiga had been shattered and thrown about by his enemies. He had been foolish to let them take it. Perhaps it was just the thought of knowing he no longer held the power over life and death. Maybe.

And cast out before him was the field, littered with the slain bodies of friend and foe. Dismembered and mutilated, strewn across his path, the rain washing away the blood into the already tainted ground. Sesshoumaru inwardly frowned. His stomach churned ever so slightly.

His eyes strayed from the remains of war to the tree standing isolated between everything, it's branches bent towards earth as if weeping. And then they fell to the limp form of a woman beneath it. He felt his heartbeat quicken, and he was at her side in an instant. Around them, the hollow eyes of dead stared at him accusingly.

_She is dead._ They mocked silently. _You chose power before her and now she is dead._

"No," he whispered. It was Rin. Her body leaned against the trunk of the willow, her kimono a mess of crimson and mud. Sesshoumaru was afraid to touch her. Never had she lain so still, never had she ever looked more like glass…

_Human._ They murmured around him. _Weak._

The glossy black hair she had tended too so joyously was tangled and matted. Her skin was pale and cold. The handle of a blade protruded from her breast, dark stains of red still making their way down her kimono.

_She screamed your name._ They continued. _And you did not come for her._

It was her eyes that made his hands tremble. The lively almond faded to a black. "Rin," he said quietly. Anger clashed with sorrow. Strangely, he was not mad at her for coming to the battlefield. Nor as he mad at whoever had dug their blade into her heart.

He was mad at himself.

"I let you die," he confirmed.

_You let them kill her._ They agreed.

It had been dangerous when she was alive. She made him weak, being so near. And Sesshoumaru could not afford to have her away. He could have scared her, and made her run. He just could not stand the thought of her hating him. But now she must hate him even more than he hated himself.

I can become stronger now, his mind reasoned. She only made you soft.

Perhaps it was true. He could be stronger now that she was dead. But he could not fathom ever moving from the spot where he knelt now. He would be able to see her body covered in the earth. "I am so sorry," He pleaded to her empty shell.

Clawed fingers wrapped themselves around the blade, and pulled it from her flesh. He stared at it, her blood dripping to the wet grass below. Her scent is no longer here, he thought dully. _And then he is dead too._

* * *

**Notes: Wow. I liked this as a poem better. If I had the poem I would post it instead**


	3. Piano

**Believe it or not, this one is happy. Heh.**

**AU!**

**Title: PIANO! WEE!**

**:---:**

Rin listened with her ear pressed against the heavy door. Her almond eyes were wide in awe. Even muffled through wood, the chords being struck on the piano made her head spin. _It's so sad._ She realized with a sudden frown marring her features. As silently as she could manage, the young woman pushed the door open a crack and nearly fainted.

_Sesshoumaru!_ Rin gawked at the silver-haired head peeking up over the grand piano. The music stopped abruptly.

"Rin." His voice was flat, and bleak.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru," She mumbled shamefaced.

"Indeed," he responded coolly.

The young woman stepped closer, making her way around the piano to stand beside him. "I didn't know you know how to play so well!"

"Hn."

"You could be a professional," she prattled on. "And it sounded so sad! How do you manage to do that?"

"Stupid human…" He said – _almost_ in exasperation. "You do not understand it as a youkai would. I was not playing, I was _speaking_." He stretched the last word out, talking to her like she was a three-year-old.

"Well _sorry_!" Rin snapped. Her brow knit together in thought. "So just how… are you _speaking_?" She inquired, mimicking the way he'd stretched out the word.

His gold eyes narrowed slightly in annoyance. "Must you always ask these tedious questions?"

"Must you always be so difficult!"

Sesshoumaru stared at the keys, letting the whites and blacks blur into a pleasant gray. "The separate sounds," he began, "are strung together to form words. Youkai learn this… language… at a young age. Some are born with it."

She struggled to understand. "Can… I learn?"

He failed to refrain a snort. Slowly, Sesshoumaru slid over to allow her room to sit on the bench. Hesitantly, she did. "Put your dominant hand on the keys," He commanded. Rin dropped her right hand down on the piano. "Hit some," he instructed. She complied.

Sesshoumaru winced. "What did I say?" Rin asked.

"You just demanded a foot massage from your uncle." He answered with an arched brow.

Rin gave a low whistle. "No thank you." She hit another combination. "Well?"

"Cease touching me."

"I'm not!" Rin snapped.

Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I was merely stating what you had said."

"I hate this," She growled.

He stared at her in curiosity. Ebony locks messed up and almond eyes fiery, he nearly smiled. Gently, he placed his hand on her own. Rin gaped at him, silently marveling at his striped wrist. He guided her hand, gently pressing three keys.

Rin looked up to meet his golden gaze, and felt her heart stop. "And what does that mean?" She could feel his hot breath on her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered, and her breath caught in her throat.

_He's going to kiss me!_ She realized suddenly, his face edging closer to hers. Eyes sliding closed, she leaned in as well.

"Detention both of you!" The sharp voice of a teacher snapped, standing unnoticed in the doorway. "That would be a PDA!"

**:---:**

**-Idiotic giggle- Wow, that was stupid. **


	4. I'll Be Waiting

**Ok. This one CAN or CAN NOT be romantic. Your choice, I guess. I'm not quite sure if I want it to be romantic or not. I'm really not fond of Rin growing up and loving Sesshou fics. That's because I'm weird though. I only read AU. Heh… usually anywho. **

**W****ARNING: There is no point to this.Heh...**

**I'll be Waiting**

**:---:**

12-year-old Rin stared hard at her lord, but his face betrayed no emotion – as usual. How irritating that had become. She clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides. "I want to stay with you, Sesshoumaru-sama." Her voice was earnest, and she meant it with all her heart. So why did he still insist on leaving her in this human village?

The sky was deep blue, nearly black, fading into the still night. The air was warm, and her toes dug into the cooler earth. Still, her lord did not speak. His cold gaze swam with hers.

Jaken – nearly forgotten – fought the need to look away from the human child's pleading eyes. He would never admit it, but he was sorry to see her go. The grip on his staff tightened. Sesshoumaru still did not speak.

"Please, my lord," Rin cried in anguish. She bent her head, letting raven bangs shield her eyes from him. She didn't want him to see her silent tears. "I'll stay out your way! I won't make you save me, Sesshoumaru-sama! I promise!"

"Rin," he spoke. His voice was harsh, and his eyes were hard. "You will reside in this village, with these humans, from now on." The tone was final, and the words were cold.

Rin watched him turn and depart. The breeze seemed to push at her back, beckoning her to follow him. She had always followed him, but now she did not dare take a step forward. "I'll always wait for you, Sesshoumaru-sama." She whispered wistfully, and the winds carried her voice to him. And he did not look back.

A kind old man took her in. He was hesitant at first, having witnessed her arrival with the youkai. The villagers were weary of the strange young woman, afraid the demon might return. She worked hard, and she said nothing. The old man grew ill, and told her he would be gone soon. And so she was betrothed and married to a young man.

In the beginning, the man was tolerant of his new wife. He did not mind that she would stand for ours staring off into the distance for hours at time. It did not bother him much that the woman refused to utter a sound. What unnerved him were her eyes. They were faded, and dead.

"Why are you so sad," the man asked one day. Rin turned her hollow gaze to him, and shook her head at his questions. "Do you wish to return to your demon so much?" Her fingers curled into a fist, and she looked away.

The years crawled by, and she grew heavy with child. Rin gave birth to two sons, each looking like their father. She ignored their pleas to get her attention and win her affection. As ashamed f herself as she was, she hated them. She loathed their existence, and she despised herself for it. It was not their fault, her lord had abandoned her.

Perhaps, Rin did hate Sesshoumaru for what he had done to her. But she could never truly hate _him_. So, maybe – just maybe – she hated her sons and husband instead.

Resting in a patch of grass, Rin gazed off into the distance as always. The two boys scurried about, forgetting the mother that never spoke. And then she saw him. Still garbed in the same innocent white, and looking just as he had so many years ago… The silent demon crested the hill, and descended the grassy slope. Jaken was not at his side.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she breathed. Rin leapt to her feet, and rushed to him. Her arms snaked around his middle, and she cried.

"You have off spring," He stated in a blunt, indifferent way. Her scent was marred, no longer innocent. He looked down at the woman latched to his waist, and frowned.

Rin's sobs become more violent. The children fled. "No! They are not mine! They are _his_."

Sesshoumaru wanted to push her off him, but couldn't move. He didn't know why he had returned. To put his guilt-plagued mind to rest, perhaps. But Rin was not the same. She was grown, and she had mated a human. "Let go," He commanded. Reluctantly, she stepped back.

"Forgive me, Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin bowed her head, ashamed.

"Get away from her!" A man's voice shouted. She was silent again.

Sesshoumaru watched her tense, and knew immediately who the human was.

"Don't touch her!" The man continued to roar. Two children trailed after him, frightened.

The demon turned, leaving her again. He should never have come back, and he regretted ever having seen her again.

The man crushed Rin against him, his arm strong around her body. He watched the taiyoukai leave before releasing her.

She slumped to her knees. "Sesshoumaru-sama, you came back for me…"

**:---:**

**Wow. Surprisingly idiotic and plotless, yo. I hate it, but I bothered to write it so I'll bother to post it. –Doesn't even bother proof reading-**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! –hugs-**


	5. Stay

**Another –Romantical- one! Sort of… I dunno. XD Yea. I kill myself. Woo. Hyper-ness. Anyway. I love all my reviewers! You're all so kind! RIN ISAN ADULT IN THIS. There!**

**Since I'm too lazy to respond at the moment, how about this? You suggest a situation for SessRin and I'll write it to the best of my abilities. I'm running out of ideas, yo.**

**Stay**

**:---:**

Sesshoumaru deftly knocked away his opponent's blade, which went sailing through the air to land tip-first in the soft earth with a _thud_. The lower-classed ogre stepped back with a grunt. Muscles rippled beneath its rough, green skin and large eyes dilated in alarm.

A clean slice through the throat with Toukijin, and it was over. Sesshoumaru regained his cool composure, bored. He stepped around the bloody remains in disgust. His soft-soled boots narrowly missing being soiled. From behind him, a distance away, a woman's voice cried out in triumph.

"That was great, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin whooped. She jerked her long, red kimono up in an undignified manner and rushed to his side. Her face beamed, eyes dancing with the different, pleasant emotions she always seemed to encompass.

The forgotten ward cried out indignantly, scrawny arms waving about as he rushed after the young woman. Jaken huffed, dragging the Staff of Two Heads along behind him. His large, yellow eyes bulged with each intake of air. "You are a master with the blade, Sesshoumaru-sama! None can oppose you!"

The compliments seemed to fall on deaf ears as the dog demon commenced walking at an even pace. Rin, always smiling, followed obediently. The toad grumbled soft nothings and took Ah-Uhn by the reins, dragging the beast after his lord. The two-headed dragon snorted at being _dragged_ anywhere, but went without much more fuss.

"Where are we going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin inquired innocently. She had her hands behind her back, tangled with the ends of her ebony hair. She watched him carefully, learning how to read him long ago. The slightest raise of an brow or twitch of a slender fingertip could mean the world.

"South," Sesshoumaru answered after a pregnant pause. For a moment, she had almost wondered if he'd heard her at all.

Rin frowned, getting nothing from the impassive, even baritone. "What lies in the south, milord?"

The inu youkai kept his eyes trained ahead. "The Land of the Sun."

"Oh. So what's the-"

"Stop bothering Sesshoumaru-sama with such troublesome questions!" Jaken snapped.

The woman scowled. "I was just curious!" She defended.

The toad gave his staff a wild wave through the air. "Always curious with your ceaseless jabbering! Insufferable human child!"

"I am not a child!" Rin countered haughtily, "I am at least nineteen winters!"

Sesshoumaru came to an abrupt stop. His head turned back, silver hair spilling over his armor-encased shoulder. His golden eyes narrowed just slightly, examining the sudden self-conscious girl with his intense gaze. _Nineteen years._ He recalled her saying. The corners of his mouth turned down in an invisible frown. She was a mere infant by demon standards, but a full-grown female by human.

_Ah_. How time had slipped like sand through his fingers.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" She questioned uneasily. "Is something… ah… wrong?"

Most human women her age were settling down to start raising families. Rin had grown – he knew. The thought had nagged at the back of his mind, disregarded. It was absurd. No matter which way he looked at it she just seemed too… _young_? Surely there was some mistake?

But there was no mistake. And Rin was nineteen. It silently irked him to know his ward had entered adulthood so quickly. Of course, he had dealt with her bleedings. Perhaps that should have signaled something to him? No… Sesshoumaru still considered her the same, untainted human child. Despite the fact her scent became quite unbearable from time to time.

Jaken looked from Rin to Sesshoumaru hesitantly. "Milord?" He questioned. Sesshoumaru's gaze flickered to the toad, making the imp shrink in his skin. "I- Is something troubling milord?"

The unreadable demon turned back to his other charge. "Rin."

"Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Do you wish to return to a human village?" He demanded in his own quiet way.

Rin opened her mouth to speak, but clamped it shut in horror. Her eyes fell, burning holes into her bare feet. _Does Sesshoumaru-sama wish to leave me? Am I in his way? Does he… does he regret saving me!_

Sesshoumaru watched her, inwardly perplexed. Her scent became spiked with panic, fear, and confusion. He arched one, perfect brow. "Rin."

Jaken fidgeted. His yellow eyes danced between the two, waiting for an answer. His forehead was furrowed in thought.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin said finally, her voice meek.

". . ."

"I don't want to go to a village," She confessed. Her insides churned, waiting to be rejected. The secret fear she had kept locked away since she had been old enough to realize a tag-along girl was not something all demon lords neither had nor wanted. "I want to keep traveling with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama, if it is all right." The woman bowed her head.

_She wishes to stay._ He confirmed. Turning away, he readied to continue at his even pace. "Hn."

With a toothy grin, Rin silently cheered. "Thank you so much, Sesshoumaru-sama!" She cried, and her arms snaked around his abdomen in a makeshift hug. His armor was uncomfortable against her skin. "I am so glad!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in surprise. Rin realized what she had done and jumped back at once face aflame. "S-sorry, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"…Hn."

**:---:**

**Well it started out romantical. –Sobs- I want to write one so badly but they keep ending wrong. –Cries harder-**

**Remember, make a suggestion: )**


	6. And She Knew

**Okays! This one is romantic! I wrote it because I was bored so... it'll probably suck. Heh... Just read and review please!**

**Title: And She Knew

* * *

**

Rin was crying. The smell of her tears wrapped about his senses, the growing need to comfort her clawing at his insides. But he would not comfort her, because that was simply not a Sesshoumaru-thing to do. instead he waited, impatient to find the reason for her tears, and flexed his claws at his sides. Where was that _toad_ when you needed him?

He waited.

She wept.

The wind swept gray clouds across the sky, and battered the trees. Finally, when he could bear it no longer, "Rin."

"H-hai, S-Sesshoumaru-sama?" Her voice was meek. Her body shook.

"Tell me what is wrong."

No answer.

The daiyoukai grew impatient.

And then, she lifted her head and wiped her eyes. "Do you think I am weak?" Her voice wavered, a whisper on the wind.

Sesshoumaru blinked. Not a quick blink, but slow. The kind of blink that said, 'what kind of stupid question is that?' Rin was not weak.

But she _was_ human.

Did that matter?

_Yes.  
_  
Why?

_Because that is what she is._

Sesshoumaru frowned.

_But Rin is different.  
_  
Yes.

_She is not greedy, or foul.  
_  
True.

_She did not cower in fear of him, as she ought to.  
_  
Was Rin weak? "No."

She smiled, but it did not reach her eyes. "I am sorry Sesshoumaru-sama."

And he failed to contain the simple, "Why." Not a question, a command.

"I am your weakness."

Rin was his weakness.

His only weakness.

_She is weakness._

Rin tilted her head upwards, and looked at him.She searched his eyes. The dual burnished suns that carried none of the warmth from that heavenly body. But they softened when they saw her, and she knew it. And it frightened her. Sesshoumaru was youkai.

He had revived her, retrieved her soul from hell. He watched over her, and seemed always so distant and so ethereal sometimes it hurt to look upon him. And her unquestionable adoration and worship had slowly morphed into somethingdifferent. Something so much... _more_.

And she knew she loved him.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, lost in himself. "You are my weakness." He confirmed.

And nothing he had said ever made her hurt _so_ _much_...

Rin turned away, fighting theneed to run. To escape his gaze.

"And I would do anything for you."

The winds carried his voice to her.

_And she knew._


	7. The Kiss

**The AU-ness… OOCness… Romatical…**

**Title: A Kiss**

Rin frowned, shutting her locker. He hallway was deserted; everyone had already gone home no doubt. And that's why, as she headed for the exit, she felt uneasy when she heard even footfalls fast approaching. Bit by bit, she turned her head to see who was walking straight at her. His expression cool and confident, strides fast, and silver hair moving liquidly with each motion.

He made her heart thunder in her ears.

"Ano… S- Sesshoumaru," Rin tried to force her deadweight tongue to form coherent words, but it came out a stuttered mess. He drew to a stop beside her, and quirked a brow at her "greeting".

"Rin," He said smoothly, his voice reminding her of steel wrapped in silk. An involuntary shudder ran down her spine.

"Yes," Rin answered nervously. She fought not to lose her balance, dazzled by his piercing stare.

"Will you accompany me to prom?"

Her mouth fell open, and she almost did a back flip. Sesshoumaru, THE Sesshoumaru, had just asked her, Rin Hotari, to prom! She couldn't help the smile that played across her lips. "Why me?" Rin half-whispered, her excitement dulling. She wasn't the prettiest or the smartest girl in school. Or the most athletic. She was just… Rin.

_This is some bet isn't it?_ Rin realized in horror. _Some sick joke he and his friend decided to play on me!_

When he didn't answer, she fought to keep the tears stinging her eyes at bay. "Are you going to answer me?" She breathed quietly.

Sesshoumaru looked like her was about to say something, and then stopped short. His eyes took on a frustrated light. "I... can't."

"Is this some twisted game you decided to try me with? Looking for a new toy?" She cried, struggling against the need to smack him.

His molten depths widened, taken aback by the outburst. "No, I-"

"_Why_?"

"I don't know." His normally deadpan voice was laced with exasperation.

Her mouth fell open.

"I can't stop thinking about you, Rin." Seshoumaru continued, his tone taking on deeper intent. A slender hand lifted her chin, her eyes meeting his as a thumb caressed her cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat, his mouth crashing down to claim hers. He tugged her against him, a low growl escaping his throat with the possessive gesture.

She reached up, grabbing a handful of silver hair as her smaller frame molded to his. He pulled at her lower lip, fangs piercing the soft flesh, drawing beads of blood and causing her to whimper softly. Sesshoumaru pulled away, leaving her a breathless heap at his feet.

His eyes swam with hers, their faces so close their breath still intermingled. "So... will you accompany me?" He broke the heavy silence, his lips twitching upwards into that infamous smirk.

"Do you have to ask?" Rin breathed, feeling air-headed. _Man, can he kiss!_

:---:

**Meh, I'm a stupid. **


	8. His Rin

It was official. Sesshoumaru felt absolutely ridiculous kneeling so unceremoniously behind the bushes spying on a simple _human_ woman-child. He had been careful, making sure she wouldn't see him. Not that she suspected he was watching her at all, sitting so absurdly unaware atop that rotting log humming one of her little tunes. Why, her eyes were even closed!

Rin had filled out over the decade. Her once nearly black hair now held highlights; skin tan from long exposure to the sun. Her short orange kimono had been traded in long ago for a more proper, less revealing one.

The snap of a twig and the sudden scent of another human – a _male_ human – announced the arrival of the young demon slayer, Kohaku. The inu youkai tensed, and shifted silently to get a better view of what was to transpire in the forest clearing. The slayer was grinning was he approached Rin. Sesshoumaru struggled to conceal a feral growl.

The young woman's eyes snapped open, and she stood. "Kohaku-kun! It has been a long time!" Rin stepped forward, slinging her arms around his neck.

Kohaku blushed, pushing her off him easily. "Hai, Rin-san. I would visit more often, but you know…"

She lowered her gaze. "Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't like it," Rin finished. There was a long pause, before she spoke again. "Well, let's enjoy the time we do have together!"

Sesshoumaru felt… betrayed? Not to mention this boy… this boy was a taijiya! A demon slayer! That look in Rin's eyes… adoration? No… it was something… _more_.

Kohaku grinned. "How is that dragon- AhUhn doing?"

"Oh! AhUhn is as mild as ever." She laughed, taking one of his hands and leading him to sit on the rotten log beside her. "How is your sister?"

"She is with-child again," he shrugged, "Miroku is determined to reach twenty." Kohaku paused. "I guess… I don't blame him. To create something like that with the one you love…"

Sesshoumaru watched in disgust as both their faces flamed a shade of red. Was this… this _human_ thinking of courting his Rin?

The teens lifted their heads to look at each other, and so… so _terribly slowly_ inched towards each other. The taiyoukai dug his claws into a nearby tree when they kissed. It dawned so abruptly, _caught him so_ _off guard_…

His Rin… his Rin he had come to care for so much… his Rin…

His Rin was not... _his_…

**Um… I don't know. –Blinks- I just got tired of the Rin loving Sessh fics, I thought I'd attempt a Sess loves Rin one…**


End file.
